Mais, qui est le père ?
by Schevalier
Summary: MPREG / Merlin & ? - Merlin apprend qu'il est enceint. Sachant que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait participé à une soirée bien arrosée en compagnie des chevaliers et du roi, il semblerait qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là… Durant les jours qui suivront il gardera le secret de sa grossesse jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le coupable de son état.
1. PARTIE 1

**Note** : Juste pour le fun et parce que, pour une fois, un autre couple est en train de sortir de ma tête (et que j'ai toujours une fiction en cours sur eux qui traine sur mon PC).

 **Disclamers** : Les personnages de la série "MERLIN" appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Je ne les emprunte que le temps d'une fiction et qu'il soit bien clair qu'aucune fanfiction n'est publiée dans un but lucratif, je n'en tire aucun profit ! Retenez seulement que l'histoire ne fait pas partie du canon de la série puisqu'elle sort de ma tête. (En même temps, on ne verra jamais un homme enceint O_o')

 **Résumé** : UA où la magie n'a jamais été chassé et parce que je voulais un peu de fun dans cette romance. MPREG

Merlin apprend qu'il est enceint. Sachant que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait participé à une soirée bien arrosée en compagnie des chevaliers et du roi, il semblerait qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là… Durant les jours qui suivront il gardera le secret de sa grossesse jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le coupable de son état.

* * *

 **Mais, qui est le père ?**

 **Partie 1**

 **.**

Gaius venait de finir d'ausculter Merlin.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda son pupille, l'air inquiet.

Il savait que le sorcier était maintenant apprécié de Camelot. Même le roi Arthur avait retiré l'interdiction de la magie tant que Merlin gardait un œil sur les druides et les apprentis. Toutefois, la nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer allait sûrement bouleverser le royaume.

— Dis-moi Merlin, as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie amoureuse ?

— Je, non, rougit celui-ci, pourquoi ?

Gaius leva quelques secondes ses yeux vers le plafond. Pour que cela se produise entre deux hommes, il fallait que la lune disparaisse derrière un disque noir du ciel (1) et que la relation sexuelle soit clairement amoureuse. Si ces ingrédients n'étaient pas pris en compte, rien ne se serait passé.

— Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces symptômes ?

Il scruta le visage de Merlin qui sembla réfléchir.

— Peut-être, depuis la beuverie avec les chevaliers ? Vous savez, le soir où nous avions fêté l'équinoxe d'hiver…

Le mystère n'était plus à chercher, c'était bien ce soir-là où la nuit avait été la plus noire. Gaius ne comptait pas non plus en faire un à son pupille. Merlin devait assumer ses actes.

— Merlin, commença-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit, tu es enceint d'un mois.

Il se leva lorsqu'il vit celui-ci écarquiller ses yeux avant de tomber comme une masse sur le matelas. Il l'installa confortablement sous la couverture et quitta ensuite la petite chambre. Gaius soupira en se demandant qui était le père de l'enfant si Merlin n'avait personne dans sa vie ? Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement, affichant un sourire amusé.

— Je sens que dans les jours à venir, je vais bien rigoler.

La première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller à la rencontre du roi Arthur et de lui demander de convoquer tous les chevaliers présents lors de leur dernière soirée.

 **.**

 **À suivre**

1 : éclipse


	2. MQP PARTIE 2

**Note** : Je rappelle, ce n'est pas un **Merthur** comme je l'ai expliqué :D Encore merci pour vos commentaires !

Sinon, désolée pour ce silence et cette absence. J'essaie d'avancer mes fanfictions, mais cela risque d'être long. Très long.

* * *

 **Mais, qui est le père ?**

 **Partie 2**

 **.**

Gaius ne cachait pas sa joie. Il souriait même, car il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer un peu depuis que son pupille gérait les apprentis sorciers et que celui-ci le veillait comme s'il allait passer l'arme gauche. Il était vieux, certes, mais il avait encore toute sa tête. En attendant qu'un garde aille chercher le roi et les chevaliers en question, il patienta dans la salle des armures. Il lui fallait un endroit tranquille que celui du trône.

— Gaius ? l'appela le roi quelques minutes plus tard, pourquoi m'avoir fait demander ici ?

— Patientons, j'attends aussi vos chevaliers, l'informa-t-il en le laissant entrer dans la pièce.

Gaius examinait Arthur du coin de l'œil. Merlin sacrifierait sa vie pour cet homme. Pour cela, il en était certain, mais il ne connaissait pas l'étendu de l'amour du sorcier pour celui-ci.

Lorsque Perceval, Gauvain, Lancelot, Elyan et le roi furent tous présent, Gaius demanda au garde qui était parti à la recherche de ces hommes où était Léon.

— Il veille sur les apprentis comme vous l'avez demandé tôt ce matin, lui répondit celui-ci avant de le saluer et de le laisser seul avec les autres.

— Gaius, commença le roi, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que cela signifie ?

— Tout à fait, majesté. Comme vous l'avez constaté, Merlin n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis quelques jours.

— Comment cela ? s'étonna Gauvain. Est-il malade ?

— Oui, mentit le médecin qui affichait un visage compatissant.

— Savez-vous ce qu'il a ? interrompit Arthur. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû le laisser partir voir sa mère, la semaine dernière. Il a fait extrêmement froid et…

— Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela, le rassura Gaius. Merlin est un peu surmené et fatigué. Je tenais juste à vous informer que dans les semaines à venir, il risquerait d'être d'humeurs très changeantes.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Lancelot en le menaçant d'un de ses regards noirs.

— Pas de ça, sire Lancelot. Je sais combien vous tenez à Merlin, mais il est le seul à vous dire ce qu'il a et, pour l'instant, il se repose.

— Bien, coupa Arthur, que vous nous conseillez-vous ?

— Soyez attentif à ses demandes. Avec ses pouvoirs, je ne sais pas quelle serait les conséquences de cette maladie sur sa magie.

— Pouvons-nous aller le voir ? l'interrogea Gauvain.

— Dès ce soir. Là, je dois d'abord discuter avec lui des traitements à prendre.

— Mais, alors, il est gravement malade s'il doit en prendre ? s'inquiéta Lancelot.

— Ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que cela en a l'air, je vous le promets.

Gaius s'en alla, ravi de son intervention. Un sorcier enceint ? Cela n'arrivait pas souvent et puis, il était vrai que Merlin ne connaissait pas cette histoire de lune mêlé de ses sentiments amoureux. Il soupira, le cœur tout de même heureux. Son pupille ne finirait pas seul. Gaius l'adorait comme un fils et de le voir sans cesse veiller sur Arthur sans penser à sa propre vie, ce bébé, qui que pouvait être le père, embaumait déjà son cœur de grand père.

.

Merlin était assis au bord de son lit. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, enfin avant de s'évanouir et de s'imaginer avec un bébé sur les bras.

— Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il une main sur le ventre. Il doit y avoir une erreur, je…

Il se tut quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il leva son regard et aperçut la tête de Léon dépasser l'embrasure.

— Je te cherchais, j'ai l'apprenti Kay qui, commença le chevalier avant de poursuivre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout pâle ?

Merlin se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de vomir ses tripes et attraper le vaurien qui avait osé le toucher et lui faire un bébé ! Il était en colère, mais il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien ? Il grommela quelques mots inaudibles avant de murmurer d'une petite voix timide :

— Je.

— Merlin ? s'approcha Léon, tu es malade ?

Le visage tourné vers celui-ci, il secoua piteusement la tête en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

— Je. Je suis enceint.

Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine quand il vit le chevalier sourire comme si cela était le moment de se moquer de lui. Il se leva et lui décocha un regard noir.

— Crois-tu que cette situation m'amuse ?

— Oh ! murmura Léon en écarquillant les yeux, tu es vraiment. Enceint ?

— Oui ! Gaius vient de me le dire ! Je. Suis. Enceint !

— Tu es. Sûr ? hacha le chevalier qui fixait maintenant d'un air incrédule son abdomen.

— Oui ! Et cela se serait produit la nuit du solstice d'hiver ! À la beuverie !

— Mais, qui est le père ?

— Justement, je n'en sais rien ! Et c'est l'un de vous, grogna-t-il méchamment pour la première fois, et quand j'aurai trouvé _celui_ qui m'a fait ça, il va me le payer cher !

Merlin secoua son corps d'un air de dégoût rien qu'en imaginant l'un d'entre eux le caresser et le…

— Oh mon Dieu, marmonna-t-il en se laissant s'asseoir sur son lit, qui aurait osé me…

Ses mots se perdirent au fond de sa gorge.

— Merlin ?

Il posa ses yeux océan et brillant dans ceux de Léon. Il avait peur, mais avant de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il devait absolument trouver le coupable.

— Où étais-tu cette nuit-là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Hein ? M'as-tu fait tellement boire que tu as abusé de moi !

— Hé ! Hé ! Du calme, Merlin. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, tu te rappelles ? J'étais de garde, tu m'as même dis de couvrir mon cou d'une écharpe pour ne pas attraper froid.

Merlin soupira et affaissa ses épaules. Oui, il se souvenait bien de lui avoir dit ça. Léon était déjà hors de cause et puis, cet homme était bien trop sérieux pour avoir des gestes déplacés sur sa personne.

— Oui, râla-t-il une main sur le ventre, c'est vrai. Mais, je ne me souviens pas de la suite et ça, ça m'énerve.

— Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à découvrir celui qui t'a fait ce bébé ?

Merlin n'avait pas le choix. Il se doutait bien qu'il lui faudrait une aide extérieure. Ce ne serait pas en posant la question directement au roi et aux autres chevaliers qu'il aurait des réponses. Le pire, ce serait de découvrir que tout le monde était saoul. Il était hors de question d'attendre la naissance du bébé pour voir si celui-ci aurait des cheveux blonds comme Arthur, ou des yeux noisette comme Gauvain ou… la peau café au lait comme Elyan…

Merlin déglutit et fit l'effort de ne pas s'effondrer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Bébé n'était pas encore là et Léon semblait prêt à le soutenir.

— Et comment t'y prendras-tu ? demanda-t-il le cœur plein d'espoir.

— Je pourrais leur poser des questions sans pour autant faire allusion à ta grossesse.

— Mouais.

— Peut-être que l'un d'eux est tombé amoureux de toi ?

— Ha-ha, chuchota-t-il en fusillant Léon d'un regard encore plus sombre que précédemment.

— Je dis ça. Je dis rien, Merlin.

— D'accord, mais tu ne dis rien sur mon état.

— Promis, lui répondit le chevalier.

— Bien, souffla-t-il en se ruant, la tête la première vers un seau et vomit.

— Merlin ? murmura Léon en tapotant son épaule, tu. Tu vas bien ? Ça se trouve tu as des nausées matinaux…

Il leva quelques secondes son visage vers le chevalier et le toisa :

— Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

— Ma sœur.

Il voulut lui répondre mais son torse frissonna et un autre rejet sortit de sa bouche.

— Je vais le tuer ! chuchota-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

— Qui ça ? demanda Léon sur un ton défensif.

— Le père du bébé !

.

Léon déglutit nerveusement. C'était mal barré pour le futur père inconnu. Il avait une petite idée sur l'identité de celui-ci et, loin de vouloir subir la colère du sorcier, il préféra minimiser les dégâts à venir.

— Toi aussi tu vas être papa, murmura-t-il en espérant au moins apaisé Merlin.

Il eut à peine dit ses mots qu'il l'entendit pleurer.

— Merlin ?

Léon tressaillit en croisant les yeux remplis de larmes et pleines d'amertumes. Le corps tremblant, ses paupières se plissèrent en une ligne droite quand il les vit étinceler d'un or brillant puis, il enfonça instinctivement sa tête entre ses épaules en écoutant le bruit fracassant de bois...

— Et j'apprendrai à MON bébé comment détester ce père !

Misère, se dit le chevalier sans oser pivoter et voir l'état de l'armoire qui venait d'exploser derrière lui. Les autres auraient intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

 **.**

 **À suivre**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'essaierai d'être moins longue pour le prochain**


	3. MQP Partie 3

**Merci ! Exceptionnellement voilà la suite ! Merci** Bahiti

* * *

 **Mais, qui est le père ?**

 **Partie 3**

 **.**

Merlin respira profondément, une fois la colère passée. Il ne voulait pas dire cela comme ça à Léon et encore moins faire exploser son armoire, mais il en avait vraiment eu besoin sur l'instant. Au moins pour ses nerfs.

— Léon ? murmura-t-il timidement en le voyant soudainement livide.

— Je suis blessé, lui répondit-il, le regard brillant.

— Où ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se levant.

Léon voulait faire un pas et se dire que tout allait bien, mais son postérieur lui disait que… non. Il fit un geste de la main pour indiquer au sorcier où il avait mal.

Merlin se sentit rougir de honte. Le chevalier avait été si proche de l'armoire qu'il n'avait pas pensé à sa sécurité. Il marcha jusqu'à côté de lui, déglutit et observa les dégats.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Léon ! s'horrifia-t-il en apercevant trois bouts de bois enfoncer sur la fesse gauche.

— Quoi ? Quoi ? marmonna le chevalier. C'est si moche que ça ?

— Non, non, tu… euh, allonge-toi sur mon lit.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, je te demande juste de me faire confiance, murmura doucement Merlin.

— Mnh, grogna seulement Léon qui hésitait à répondre par la positive.

Le chevalier geignit en faisant trois pas puis s'étendit en grimaçant de douleur. Chaque mouvement semblait lui enfoncer des aiguilles dans le derrière, à tel point que cela lui soutira des larmes. Il se forçait à se dire qu'il était un homme et que la douleur, il connaissait ça. Mais la vérité était que cela lui faisait un mal de chien. Une fois installé, il gémit de satisfaction tout en laissant son poids prendre place sur le matelas.

— Pardon Léon, bredouilla Merlin à chaque bout de bois qu'il retira.

Les grognements du chevalier le mirent vraiment mal à l'aise. Il déglutit et posa son regard sur la surface du tissu et réalisa que d'autres petits morceaux s'y étaient incrusté.

— Je, je dois t'ôter ton pantalon, chuchota-t-il honteux. Il y a d'autres fragments...

— Lève-toi, ronchonna Léon.

Celui-ci pointa des fesses en prenant appui sur son torse et retira son bas jusqu'aux cuisses. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Merlin s'assit, jambes écartées sur les genoux du chevalier et prit un objet qui lui servit de pince.

— Dis-moi, si je te fais mal, Léon.

— J'ai déjà mal, rumina ce dernier.

Merlin se pencha sur la fesse gauche et, avec minutie, il retira les petits morceaux. La peau rougie par les piques, il grimaça en voyant que l'une d'elles n'avait laissé qu'une petite tête à l'air libre. Il se pencha un peu plus, tenta de la pincer et sursauta quand Léon se mit à lâcher un grognement de douleur.

— Pourquoi tu me l'enfonces ? s'égosilla celui-ci. C'est au père de ton bébé que tu dois en vouloir ! Pas à mes fesses !

— Pardon, pardon…

Merlin fit de son mieux en respirant profondément pour ne pas déraper et le blesser de nouveau. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

.

.

Gaius entra dans son laboratoire. Ne voyant pas son pupille, il décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Peut-être que celui-ci aurait besoin de réconfort avant d'affronter les hommes du roi ? Tout en réfléchissant, il arriva à hauteur de la porte et figea sa main au niveau de la poignée lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Merlin.

— Non, mais si j'essaie et que je te l'enfonce trop ? Ça va te faire mal ?

— Ne pense pas à moi, Merlin ! Tu enduiras de pommade après !

Gaius écarquilla ses yeux quand il entendit un grognement d'ours à travers la porte. Un autre gémissement de Léon finit par les exorbiter : serait-il le père ? À ce même moment, il aperçut la poignée de la porte du laboratoire tourner en grinçant. Il se précipita vers elle et la tira d'un coup vers lui. Le roi, Gauvain et Lancelot tombèrent à ses pieds comme des masses.

— Messires ? Que vous ai-je dit ? Personne ne peut venir voir…

— On veut juste être certain qu'il n'est pas mourant, coupa Gauvain qui se releva avec les autres.

Gaius s'interposa pour empêcher qui conque de pénétrer dans la chambre du sorcier. De ce qu'il venait d'entendre, pour leur bien, il devait faire barrage.

— Gaius, tenta d'intimider Arthur en croisant les bras et en le fixant d'un regard autoritaire.

— Je vais vous le dire puisque vous insister ! De toute façon, je crois que cela ne sera plus un secret, et puis dans quelques mois, la grossesse se verra et…

— Gaius ! s'exclama subitement la voix de Guenièvre qui fit tourner les chevaliers et le roi. Je savais que vous étiez un peu devin, mais là, vous m'avez eu !

Gaius plissa ses paupières en se disant qu'une pluie de bébés allait lui atterrir dessus. Il allait la féliciter quand Arthur l'embrassa et oublia l'objet de sa visite. Mais, Gauvain réussit à échapper à sa vigilance et l'affola lorsqu'il pivota en le voyant figé comme une statue devant la porte de Merlin.

— Gauvain ? l'appela Lancelot devant le regard surpris de celui-ci.

— Hein ?

Gaius imaginait très bien ce que le chevalier avait pu voir et, avant même d'arrêter Lancelot, ce dernier poussa la porte. Léon sortit à cette seconde, marchant devant eux en tortillant des fesses.

— Léon ? murmura Lancelot en roulant des yeux. C'est quoi cette démarche ?

— Crois-moi, souffla enfin Gauvain d'une voix blanche à son oreille, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir.

Lorsque Léon quitta le laboratoire, ce fut au tour du sorcier. Celui-ci avait les cheveux bruns en pagaille.

— Merlin, bredouilla Gaius, comment te sens-tu ?

Le regard mi-sérieux et mi-amusé que son pupille lui décocha lui glaça le dos. Lancelot et Gauvain le suivirent des yeux et attendirent qu'il s'en aille, avant de le fixer. Le médecin ne savait plus du tout par où commencer.

— Mais, cafouilla Lancelot, il s'est passé quoi dans cette chambre ?

— Suivons-le ! suggéra Gauvain.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, émit Gaius.

Ce dernier haussa ses épaules et finit par les rejoindre. Après tout, il allait être grand père. Il voulait connaitre l'identité exacte du père et puis, si cela s'avérerait être Léon, Merlin serait entre de bonnes mains…

.

Merlin était calmé. Il avait juste besoin de prendre l'air après ce qu'il avait fait à Léon. La colère d'être enceint combinée à sa magie ne semblait pas faire bon ménage. Il secoua la tête et se força de ne plus penser à son état. Il avait soudainement peur de faire écrouler le château rien qu'en s'énervant. Là, Arthur lui en voudrait surement beaucoup… sauf si c'était lui le père !

— Non, arrête de penser à ça ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu ne veux blesser personne, enfin pas encore.

Il serra la petite fiole dans sa main droite et se dirigea vers les appartements des chevaliers. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte de celle de Léon, il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il avait bien vu que celui-ci s'était senti gêné de lui avoir montré ses fesses, mais ce n'était que pour l'aider et puis, elles n'étaient pas moches…

— Merlin ! grogna-t-il encore pour lui-même, frappe à la porte !

Chose qu'il fit en écoutant un « entrez ». Il la poussa timidement et vit le chevalier étendu à plat ventre sur le lit.

— Je te dépose la pommade…

— Mhn, le coupa Léon, merci.

Merlin se sentait si mal qu'il repartit aussi vite, mais en direction de sa propre tour. Là-bas, peut-être trouverait-il la formule d'une autre pommade réparatrice qui ne lui laisserait plus aucune marque de sa colère.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Gauvain, Lancelot et Gaius s'étaient arrêtés à l'angle d'un couloir.

— Merlin est entré chez Léon, murmura le premier.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui passe entre eux ? demanda le second.

— Oh, il ressort, chuchota Gauvain en se cachant. Allons voir Léon.

— Attends, coupa Lancelot, peux-tu me dire ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure ? J'aimerais m'y préparer.

Gaius leva son regard au plafond puis les dévisagea tour à tour et secoua la tête.

— Non, répondit Gauvain rouge comme une pivoine, si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas et… non, je ne peux pas. C'est vraiment embrassant. Oh et puis zut, je ne préfère même pas aller le voir. Ce serait encore plus gênant.

Gaius cligna doucement d'un œil et les regarda partir. Gauvain devait le savoir, il en mettrait la main au feu. Il finit alors par leur demander :

— Mais, alors ! Qui est le père du bébé ? !

— Bah, c'est le roi, lui répondit Gauvain en se tournant quelques secondes. Bon, nous, nous allons sur le terrain d'entraînement.

.

Gauvain secoua la tête et se pencha vers Lancelot.

— Gaius a bien compris que Guenièvre était enceinte du roi ? Il était bien là, non ?

 **.**

 **À suivre**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, encore... à une prochaine**


	4. MQP Partie 4

**Mais, qui est le père ?**

* * *

Bonsoir,

Désolée pour le temps que ça prendra, je n'oublie pas mes fanfictions. IRL, je suis tellement prise que j'ai très peu de temps à consacrer à mes écris.

Voilà le chapitre 4,

Bonne lecture ! et désolée pour des fautes qui seraient passés entre les mailles de ma relecture.

* * *

 **Partie 4**

.

Quinze jours avaient passé et Merlin était toujours au même point : pas de père connu pour le bébé ! En attendant de trouver son identité, il se sentait encore mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Léon. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu s'assoir sur une chaise avant aujourd'hui. Il fallait dire que Merlin qui avait concocté une pommade pour accélérer l'apaisement l'avait honteusement raté : résultat, les fesses de Léon avait doublé en rougeur…

— Un coussin ? proposa-t-il en entrant dans la salle des chevaliers où trônait la table ronde.

Léon qui semblait méditer leva son visage vers lui et secoua la tête.

— Merlin, mes fesses vont bien après tout ce qu'elles ont subies ! grogna le chevalier, et non, je ne veux plus de tes… potions !

— Oui, je comprends,… mais, marmonna-t-il en s'avançant tout en serrant l'objet contre lui, ça doit être encore douloureux ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire, lui répondit Léon en tentant de lui sourire. Bon et si on discutait du père ?

Merlin se renfrogna en déposant le coussin sur la table. Une vie grandissait en lui et il ignorait encore qui avait osé lui faire ça. Toutefois, il essayait de relativiser, après tout il allait être papa et puis, si sa magie se mettait à faire des siennes en fonction de ses humeurs, il allait blesser davantage de monde.

— Oh, euh, bafouilla-t-il d'une voix incertaine, je crois que je vais attendre que ma grossesse se termine…

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna le chevalier qui se leva pour le rejoindre. Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est le père ?

— Si, mais regarde ce que je t'ai fait ? Je ne contrôle pas ma magie…

— Ou, le coupa Léon, peut-être que c'est ton bébé qui fait des siens ?

Merlin n'y avait pas pensé. Soudain, il paniqua. Comment allait-il éduquer un sorcier s'il n'était pas capable de soigner une blessure ?

— Merlin ?

Comment sa mère s'y était prise avec lui ? Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Un bébé n'était pas un jouet et…

— Je dois rentrer chez moi, je…

— Merlin, redescends sur Terre ! le secoua le chevalier par les épaules.

— Tu ne comprends pas ? Guenièvre aussi attend un enfant, il est hors de question que je la mette en danger avec mes pouvoirs et…

— Je te connais Merlin. Jamais tu ne la blesseras et si, tu préfères attendre que le père se manifeste, je pourrai t'aider à aménager ta tour ?

Merlin baissa la tête vers son ventre à peine arrondi. Pour l'instant, personne ne l'avait remarqué à part Arthur. Ce dernier avait souligné qu'il n'était pas bon de manger n'importe quoi et à n'importe quelle heure. Sur le coup, Merlin avait d'un regard fait renverser le seau d'eau sale sur le parquet, mais le roi était agile et l'avait esquivé. Ce fut Léon qui, en le rejoignant devant la porte royale, avait glissé et était tombé violemment sur les fesses.

— Tu ne devrais pas, murmura Merlin gêné. Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi…

— Ecoute, lui dit-il d'une voix calme. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, cela me donne l'occasion de mieux te connaître.

Merlin sourit. Il était vrai que Léon était un homme discret et qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui.

— Et si je ne me trompe pas, reprit son interlocuteur, tu en es déjà à bientôt quatre mois ? Dans quelques jours, les gens se poseront des questions…

Merlin, les larmes aux yeux, hocha piteusement la tête et ravala bien vite sa peine.

— Je ne veux plus penser à ce père indigne ! grogna-t-il le cœur en morceau.

— Tu as bien raison ! Allez viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Merlin ne s'attendit pas à ce que le chevalier le tire par la main et l'emmène chez le menuisier de la ville basse. En chemin, il croisa Gauvain qui, à sa déception, recula d'un pas en le voyant.

— Comment vas-tu Merlin ? lui demanda ce dernier.

— Je te fais peur ? s'inquiéta-t-il en le dévisageant.

— Non, lui répondit Gauvain. C'est juste que… enfin, tu n'es plus en colère ?

— Non, dit-il en le regardant s'approcher de lui et de se laisser blottir contre lui.

— Pardon, Merlin, lui murmura son ami qui s'écarta subitement de lui tout en contemplant le ciel d'un regard affolé.

— Qu'est-ce qui passe Gauvain ? intervint Léon.

— Vous n'entendez pas ?

— Entendre quoi ? demanda Merlin subitement nerveux.

— Des éclats de rire de bébés…

À ce moment-là, Merlin sentit une étrange douleur dans l'abdomen. Se pliant en deux, les chevaliers le soutinrent et l'emmenèrent chez Gaius.

.

.

.

Léon était inquiet. Merlin était entre les mains de Gaius et Gauvain semblait lever, tourner et baisser son visage dans tous les sens.

— Tu n'entends pas Léon ? s'écria celui-ci.

— Non, mais toi, tu devrais en parler à Gaius…

— Je suis sûr qu'il se passe un truc bizarre avec Merlin…

— Ou, supposa Léon d'un air intrigué par ce comportement, serais-tu le père ?

— Le père de qui ?

— Du bébé de merlin !

— Je quoi ? Hein ? Comment ça un bébé ?

.

Gauvain venait de monter dans les aigus. Comment son ami Léon pouvait-il lui dire cela alors que Merlin était un homme ?

— Pourquoi entendrais-tu des bébés si tu n'es pas le père ? rétorqua Léon.

— Mais non ! Ça ne peut pas être moi ! J'étais tellement bourré à cette beuverie que je me suis réveillé dans une alcôve ! Comment j'aurai pu… coucher avec lui dans cet état ?!

— Raison de plus ! Tu devrais avoir honte et prendre tes responsabilités !

Gauvain vit que sa réponse ne le convainquait pas. Il allait poursuivre quand la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Merlin s'ouvrit à la volée et que Gaius en sortit très rapidement.

.

— Merlin ! s'écria Léon qui arriva devant la pièce. C'est Gauvain le père !

Il eut à peine dit ses mots qu'il se prit brutalement coup sur coup deux oreillers sur la gueule et tomba sur les fesses. Léon tentait de ne pas haïr la magie de Merlin, mais un jour, celui-ci allait devoir en subir les conséquences ! Léon resta assis sur le plancher pendant que Gaius jeta un regard noir à Gauvain.

— C'est vrai ?! hurla la voix pleine de colère de Merlin.

Gauvain, blanc comme un linge, commença à comprendre tout ce qui s'était précédemment passé et posa ses yeux sur le ventre du sorcier. Etait-il le père ? Gauvain en doutait…

— Oui, je suis le père, ne put-il seulement répondre en croisant les yeux larmoyant du sorcier.

Loin d'avoir peur, Gauvain s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord du lit. Lorsque Merlin prit sa main pour la poser sur l'abdomen, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il adorait le sorcier comme un frère et pour ne plus lire la peine dans ces beaux yeux bleu, il murmura :

— Je suis sûr que c'est un petit gars !

.

Léon qui observait la scène en se levant soupira en découvrant combien Merlin ou sa magie s'étaient calmés au contact du jeune chevalier. De jalousie ou de déception, il s'en alla sans rien dire.

— Sire ? chuchota-t-il en croisant le roi dans les couloirs.

— Comment va Merlin ? Est-il en état de reprendre ses cours ?

— Allez donc le voir, je crois qu'il a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

.

Arthur entra et aperçut Gaius à l'entrée de la petite pièce. Intrigué par l'annonce, il s'avança et ce fut en écoutant les derniers mots de Merlin qu'il écarquilla ses yeux.

— On attend deux bébés…

— Merlin ! coupa Arthur. Tu,… tu…

Le roi qui comprit enfin la situation s'effondra sur le plancher en imaginant deux mini-Merlin jeter des sorts à tout va dans le royaume.

 **.**

 **À suivre**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu...**


End file.
